


Game Night at Wayne Manor

by KGoblin



Category: DCU
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Dungeonmaster Alfred, F/F, Game Night, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Parent Harleen Quinzel, Past Abuse, Past Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Platonic Relationships, Protective Bruce Wayne, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGoblin/pseuds/KGoblin
Summary: Alfred muses on his ragtag family at their D&D table.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel & Bruce Wayne, Jinx/Raven (DCU), Raven & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Game Night at Wayne Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Raven plays a tiefling Wild Magic Sorcerer, Bruce plays a half elf Champion Protection Fighter, Harleen plays a tabaxi Knowledge Cleric, Jinx plays a halfling Archfey Warlock.

Alfred stood at the head of the kitchen table, watching the four younger people at the table discuss their plan of attack, consulting the map he'd drawn out.

"If you can distract the jester with a few hexes," Bruce suggested, "I should have advantage on my attack against him and keep him from attacking."

"That'll free me an' Raven up to focus on the ice mage in the back," Harleen said, grinning, "Piece ah cake!"

"I've got a potion of firebreathing for that," Raven said as she took her drink from Jinx again.

"You think Major Image will work to distract the jester?" Jinx asked, looking to Bruce.

Alfred smiled. He'd worked hard to make this little family of his happy, and it hadn't been without it's trials. Whether it was the battle with Raven's biological father for custody, or helping Harleen break off her old relationship for good, it had been a long, hard road to tonight. But, taking in the groups eager plans and easy laughs, he knew he wouldn't trade this for the world.


End file.
